My Chemical Romance
by LadyEsca
Summary: Oneshot. When a fight between Jimmy and Cindy ends in hurt feelings, Jimmy must swallow his pride and apologize or lose his best friend... Major JxC!


A/N: Hi everyone! I'm new here in the Jimmy Neutron section! I've always liked the show, and just the other day, I saw the eppy "Stranded" And now I'm madly in love with JN! W00t!

I suppose it inspired me to write this! But just to let you know, I haven't seen all the episodes, so if any scenarios or dialogue seem familiar, I apologize. I don't plagiarize! Tis baaad! Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy Neutron, only mynew invention. If I did own JN, I would have had Jimmy and Cindy kiss by now... _(smiles)_

**My Chemical Romance**

**Written by Lady Esca**

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy, you're all out of peanut butter!" Sheen yelled from the kitchen. 

The young boy genius sat on the couch, tinkering with a new invention of his while his other friend, Carl Wheezer, watched with mild interest as he ate some corn chips.

"My mom is at the grocery right now. Just make them jelly sandwiches…" he replied, half concerned as he tightened the machine's screws.

Sheen poked his head out of the kitchen and made a silent face at Jimmy. Returning back to the refrigerator, the Mexican boy's tiny brain was suddenly struck by a wild idea and he was knocked completely over by its force.

"Hey, that hurt!" he screamed, rubbing his head. "Yet… Quite intriguing!"

Jumping to his feet, Sheen quickly located the two ingredients essential for making peanut butter and went to work.

Back in the living room, Carl was now watching the Llama Channel with great interest and Jimmy leaned back against the couch, admiring his new creation. It was a metallic rose in a vase, yet it was not in bloom, but closed up tight. Leaning over the metal rose, Jimmy carefully lifted a beaker filled with a red chemical and grinned as Sheen scurried into the room and set their sandwiches down on the table.

"Gentlemen, you are about to witness the marvels of my newest invention… Watch closely."

Very cautiously, Jimmy poured the entire contents of the small beaker into the top of the flower and the three boys gasped as the flower bloomed into a large, crimson rose in a matter of seconds.

"Woooow…" Carl and Sheen muttered, staring in awe at the sparkling wonder.

Suddenly, Sheen became bored and cried, "Jimmy! Why did you make something so sissy!"

Frowning, Jimmy set the beaker down and replied, "It's not sissy, and if you must know… It's for my mom."

"Why? Mother's day was a month ago," Carl commented and once again became engrossed with the dancing llamas on the television.

"I don't know. I guess I want to show her that I care. But look at this… The liquid I poured into the rose also has a very calming fragrance that emanates constantly from it…" the genius sniffed the rose and sighed. "See? Not too strong… Just right… I call it, 'Chemical R'! What's great though is that it will never die, being made out of metal."

Sheen and Carl though, were not quite taken by the "girly" invention and Sheen began to dish out the sandwiches.

"Well, I wanna show you guys how great of a chef I am! So eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

Before what Sheen had said got through to Jimmy, he had already taken a rather large bite. However, quite instantly, the genius screwed up his face in a disgusted grimace and spat the offending food from his mouth.

"My God, Sheen! What is this! I thought you said we didn't have any peanut butter!" he yelled, throwing the sandwich in the nearby trash can and darting for the kitchen to rinse out his mouth.

"Of course you don't have peanut butter! I had to improvise!" Sheen protested huffily.

Shaking his head in utter repulsion, Jimmy turned to the kitchen counter and witnessed a tub of butter and a can of nuts laying in a total mess.

"You actually used peanuts and butter?" Jimmy screamed in confusion and frustration.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Sheen beamed as the genius stormed back into the living room.

"I'll say! This is delicious!" Carl muttered, his mouth full of the repulsive sandwich.

Lifting the rose, vase and beaker from the table, Jimmy exited the house and called over his shoulder, "I'll put this in my lab so my mom wont see it. Be right back!"

As he went around the house to the backyard, Cindy and Libby were sitting outside across the street and noticed the strange thing that Jimmy was carrying.

"What is that? Another stupid invention of Nerdtron's?" Cindy remarked snidely and the two girls burst into peals of high-pitched laughter.

Knowing what was the source of their merriment, Jimmy hastily hurried to his clubhouse, pressing a small button on the vase as he did so. The metallic rose instantly closed back up into its non bloomed state. Just as it did so, the two girls entered Jimmy's yard uninvited and pointed to the rose.

"Yo, what dat is?" Libby asked.

"Looks like another failure, Captain Cranium."

Jimmy glowered at his neighbor and was met by her more dominating glare.

Quickly averting his eyes, the genius continued to walk and replied, "It's not a failure. It's a gift."

"Who would want one of your hunk of metals as a present?" Cindy retorted.

Wondering who Jimmy was getting insulted by, Sheen and Carl stepped outside to see.

"I told you it was Cindy!" Carl griped to the Mexican boy.

"Jeez, Carl! Who else could it have been? I knew it was her!"

"No you didn't! You said it was Ultra Lord!"

"So!" Sheen spazzed for a moment. "It woulda been cool if it was!"

Back in the side yard, Jimmy and Cindy were now in each other's face, both yelling at each other and bickering back and forth.

"Will it ever end?" Carl asked as the two boys joined Libby watching in annoyance.

"Are you kidding? This is Jimmy and Cindy. They were born to fight with each other," Libby answered sourly, crossing her arms.

Cindy's voice suddenly raised an octave and her jade eyes were wild.

"Jealous? Of you! Don't flatter yourself, Neutron! With a head _that_ huge, I wouldn't be able to show my face in public!"

Not having a comeback for this embarrassing offense, Jimmy only sneered spitefully at her.

"Well what would you know? You're just a stupid girl!" he spat maliciously.

A concerted gasp arose from Carl, Sheen, and Libby. Never had Jimmy degraded Cindy like that before. Two seconds later, the boy was on the ground, gaping in disbelief as he nursed his stinging face. He looked up at Cindy and witnessed her glaring murderously at him, breathing heavily and struggling to hold back the tears welling up in her jade eyes.

"You heartless monster…" she snarled dangerously, and spinning on her heel, she took off across the street and shot into her house, the sharp smack! of the front door resounding throughout the neighborhood as she slammed it behind her.

Still on the ground, Jimmy held his cheek as he stared speechlessly at her house. Sheen and Carl remained silent, but Libby snorted angrily, glowering at the boy.

"That was cold, Jimmy. Real cold," she growled, and turning around, she hurried off to comfort her best friend. Wordlessly, the boy genius rose to his feet and faced his two remaining friends. They noted the red slap mark on his face and rapidly turned their heads, whistling and rocking on the balls of their feet.

"I'm… Going to my lab…" he whispered after a moment of intense silence.

"Great!" Sheen blurted out. "I mean, sounds cool! I have to get home to watch Ultra Lord!"

"A-and I have to go feed my llamas!" Carl lied as well.

Before Jimmy could point out that Carl owned no llamas, the two were long gone. The metallic rose lay thankfully unbroken at his feet and he gently lifted it from the grass. The boy genius stared down at the ground forlornly and sighed as a raindrop landed on his arm, soon followed by more and more until a rainstorm chased Jimmy into the shelter of his laboratory.

He weakly sauntered to his workbench and set the rose down carefully before collapsing in his chair, his sky blue eyes flooded with tears. How could he have said something so cruel to someone that he cared so deeply for? He didn't even mean to say it, but it spilled out so quickly…

Jimmy closed his eyes as hot tears of humiliation cascaded down his face. Of course he didn't think Cindy was a stupid girl. Even though he wouldn't like to admit it, he respected her intelligence that sometimes rivaled his own. He knew that she was a very clever person and he too gave himself a smack, though it was a mental one.

"I want to apologize to you…" he whispered, choking up. "But how? You don't even want to look at me anymore..."

Down by his feet, Goddard whimpered sorrowfully and rested his head on his master's knee. Jimmy stroked his glowing dome head and muttered, "What should I do, boy?"

Goddard opened his chest plate to reveal the green display screen inside. A message typed out and Jimmy read it out loud.

"Hide in the forest and live out the rest of my days as a hermit? Come on, Goddard."

Another suggestion was typed up.

"Find a new girlfriend…" Jimmy glared at Goddard and the robot dog rapidly cleared away the message and replaced it.

"Give her the rose as an apology gift…? Why Goddard… That's brilliant!"

The genius rushed over to the closed up flower and pondered for a moment.

"I know it was originally for my mom, but Cindy needs this more than anyone."

Opening his small refrigerator, Jimmy shoved some Purple Flurp cans out of the way and retrieved a cold beaker of Chemical R from the shelf. The red liquid in the beaker hissed as it came in contact with the warm air. Jimmy quickly grabbed the vase with the rose and throwing on a raincoat, the boy darted out into the pouring rain.

Soon across the street and Cindy's front yard, Jimmy slowed down as he approached her front door and concealed the beaker and rose in the large pockets of the raincoat before he rang the doorbell. As the chime echoed throughout the house, Cindy's mother opened the door and instantly frowned when she saw the young boy.

"Can I help you, Jimmy?" she asked in a bitter voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Vortex. I'd like to speak to Cindy for a moment… To apologize…" Mrs. Vortex's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at the genius in a strange way as she called to her daughter.

"Cindy! You have a visitor!"

Mrs. Vortex stepped back as Cindy came down the stairs. However, upon seeing Jimmy on the threshold, the young girl wheeled around and made for the stairs again.

"Young lady, Jimmy has something to say to you. Don't run off!" Mrs. Vortex ordered.

Grudgingly, Cindy faced her neighbor and crossed her arms in displeasure.

"Make it quick, Neutron," she snapped.

Libby left Cindy's room and peered down the steps to see who was at the door. When she saw Jimmy, she gasped and watched with interest about how this was going to unfold.

"Cindy… What I said earlier… It was absolutely ignorant and wrong. And very foolish of me," he stated firmly, looking Cindy boldly in the eye. "You're not a stupid girl. Not by a long shot. You truly are a gifted person that… I admire. A lot."

The young girl caught her breath for a moment, but continued to frown.

"Don't think swallowing your pride and trying to sweet-talk me is gonna make me forgive you."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I'm extremely sorry for what I said… And I want you to have this, in hopes that maybe we can be friends again…"

Drawing the vase and rose from his pocket, he handed it to Cindy. She looked from the rose to Jimmy in confusion and the young boy carefully poured Chemical R into the tip of the rose. Instantly, the rose blossomed and gleamed in the light of the house. A soft, serene aroma drifted from the rose and Cindy was strangely calmed by it. Libby and Mrs. Vortex exchanged secret smiles and continued to watch.

"Jimmy… This is gorgeous…" Cindy whispered.

Looking into his magnificent blue eyes, she murmured, "I should apologize too. I kept insulting you, and it wasn't right."

Jimmy smiled softly.

"I forgive you, Cindy."

The young girl smiled back.

"And I forgive you too."

Pocketing the empty beaker, the boy genius leaned forward and tenderly kissed Cindy's lips. Shocked, she was in a stupor for a moment before becoming lost in Jimmy's kiss and gently returning it.

As the two parted, Jimmy whispered into her ear, "When that rose withers away and dies, I'll stop loving you."

Cindy glanced at the metal rose for a moment before smiling sweetly at him.

"Mom… Can I go for a walk with Jimmy?" she asked quietly.

Mrs. Vortex and Libby, gawking in surprise at the two, only nodded. Setting the rose down on a table, Cindy stepped outside with her best friend and took his hand in her own as they walked out into the rain.

The boy genius threw his raincoat around her shoulders and they walked hand in hand as the storm began to dissipate and the sun peeked out from behind the rain clouds to shine down on Retroville once again.


End file.
